The interagency cooperation between the Census Bureau and NIA on aging issues has and will continue to enhance aging research by utilizing the research expertise of the Population Division of the Census Bureau as well as NIA[unreadable]s access to Census Bureau data. This agreement includes support for two specific projects and takes advantage of Census[unreadable]s statistical resources and data expertise.